Armor Attack!
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 7 up! Complete! The West Coast Misfits go to Mexico to rescue a mutant from Virus and the Dreadnoks! Suggestions needed badly! RR Please!
1. New Chapter begins!

Armor Attack!  
  
To Wizard1: I really don't know to be honest with you. I guess it is pretty obvious that Paul and Ace love being rockstars. Yeah, the East Coast Misfits arrived just in time. Where were they? They were most likely just busting up another standard Cobra operation. What are the West Coast Misfits facing next? Find out next! BTW, WHERE'S THAT SEQUEL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
To Sparky Genocide: You're right! Fred, Pyro, and Pietro did buy copies! Kyle selling the catfight tape to Playboy or Penthouse? I don't think Hef or that dude who owns Penthouse would take a loudmouthed electrokinetic seriously. Yes, Police Academy 7: Mission to Moscow. I've seen it once or twice. Sinister and the Marauders/Nasty Boys? Well, I'll need more information on the members of the two groups. Loved your little scenario.  
  
To Aaron: Glad you liked the catfight and the bomb in Magneto's helmet. Well, Emma Frost is already familiar with Ace. In my story "Hotter than Hellion", Wildstar made his first appearance, when SHIELD sent him undercover as one of Emma's Hellions. It was revealed while undercover, Ace used his charms to win the hearts of all the female members! As for Blaze/Fyre, I can't think of a place to introduce her. However, this story will introduce a New Mutant that never was Evo-tized! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel and Sunbow I think, unless they were created by me and some other authors. Thanks to the authors who created characters for me, you know who you are!  
  
Chapter 1: New Chapter begins!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Mexico City, Mexico)  
  
"Man, we were supposed to catch the kid!" A voice snapped. In a museum in Mexico City, five figures were standing in a main hall. The place was closed for the night, and the light revealed that they were the Dreadnoks: Zartan, Zandar, Zarana, Torch, Buzzer, Ripper, and Monkeywrench. Virus, Zanya, Gnawgahyde, Leathersuit, and Road Pig were back in Dreadnok HQ, guarding the place. The snapping voice belonged to Zartan.  
  
"Sorry Zartan, but the kid's slippery!" Torch whined. "Not to mention he can cause those bloody earthquakes!"  
  
"Yeah, he's like a second Avalanche!" Ripper cried.  
  
"Technically, he can generate low-frequency sonic waves." Zarana groaned.  
  
"Yeah, but the kid can use them to create earthquakes." Zartan added.  
  
"So how do we catch a kid that can use soundwaves to turn the ground against us?" Buzzer asked. Zartan shrugged.  
  
"I'm thinking." He replied. He heard a beeping. "Of all the lousy times." He pressed a button on a watch he had. "Hello, Virus."  
  
"Did you get the kid?" Virus's voice and image appeared on the watch.  
  
"Naw, he got away." Zartan grumbled. "He's armed with an active X-Gene."  
  
"ZARTAN, I NEED HIM TO POWER MY NEW MACHINE!!!!" Virus roared. He then heard some more yelling.  
  
"KILL HIM!!!! RANDY ORTON MUST DIE!!!! PAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up, Leathersuit! I'm on the bloody videophone here!" Virus yelled. "Anyway, his powers are perfect for my new machine." He giggled insanely. "I'm coing to use this to crush the Misfits! Especially Toad! Oh, I'm going to torture him! Make him squeal like the little piggy he is! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zartan groaned.  
  
"You seriously need professional help, Virus."  
  
"Anyway, get your butts back here. I hacked into Stark Tech, and I got some plans for the Iron Man armor! I did some working and I want you guys to see this!" Meanwhile, in a nearby alley, a boy around 15 panted. He was Hispanic, and his clothes screamed street kid: He had long dark brown hair, dark eyes, and a green headband on his head. He wore a jersey of the Mexican national soccer team tucked into a pair of faded blue jeans with a black studded belt. Over the jersey he wore a sleeveless black leather jacket with chain loops at the shoulders, blue biker gloves, and studded wristbands.  
  
"Aw man, I gotta get away from those psycho bikers." The kid panted in a Hispanic accent. "I can't believe dad threw me out! Not my fault I got these powers!" He then remembered something. "Oh yeah! My cousin! My cousin lives with mutants! Maybe he can help!" He ran to a pay phone and put a couple coins in it. "Yeah, hello operator? I need to make a collect call to America. Get me..." It took the boy a moment to remember the name of the place his cousin lived at. "Malibu Base. Yeah, a place called Malibu Base."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Malibu Base)  
  
The male members of the West Coast Misfits and a member of the East Coast team were hanging out in a locker room after they did some training.  
  
"Yo man, that was one tough training session." An African-American boy groaned, with his hair in cornrows. His name was Terrell Andrew Mason, from Compton, California. His mutant ability to manipulate wind and his superhuman speed earned him the codename Velocity. Sitting on a bench near him was a boy around Terrell's age of Japanese descent with short black hair, putting on a shirt. The boy was named Toshiro Yashida, often just called Toshi by his friends, but his mutant powers of being able to generate heat and flame made him known as Sunfire in his native Japan, and as a member of the West Coast Misfits.  
  
"Indeed." Toshi nodded. "But it was not as long as normal. I guess we were allowed reduced time."  
  
"Because we did so well." Ace Starr laughed. An LA-born feral with a lion- based mutation, Ace's brown-with-black-tipped wild mid-shoulder-length hair slightly took on the resemblance of a lion's mane. His X-Gene gave him fangs and claws, and enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, agility, and the power to fire blue laser beams from his claws. His mutation also painted a birthmark of a blue 8-pointed star over his right eye. His animal-like abilities prompted him to take the codename Wildstar.  
  
"Indeed. We showed the Acolytes who the stronger warriors are!" A large, muscular Native American boy whooped, pumping his fist in the air. John Proudstar was his name, but he was called Thunderbird. A native of Arizona, and a member of the Apache tribe, John dreamed for being a great warrior, and believed his superhuman strength and endurance would allow him to achieve that goal someday.  
  
"Hey guys." A lanky kid, around 18, walked in. His brown mullet and clothes indicated he was Lance Alvers, a member of the East Coast Misfits, the original Misfit team. He was codenamed Avalanche for his geokinetic powers.  
  
"Hey Lance." Toshi, Ace, Terrell, and John responded.  
  
"Why are you here, Lance?" Toshi asked.  
  
"I was asked to come here by your chef, Gonzalez." Lance shrugged. "Said he got a call from his cousin Randy Gomez in Mexico. Said he needed your help."  
  
"Why?" John wondered.  
  
"Well, my powers are similar to Randy's and the Dreadnoks are after him." Lance replied.  
  
"The Dreadnoks?" John raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The psycho biker mercenaries that work for Cobra. I've heard of them." Ace nodded.  
  
"Well, he says the Dreadnoks are after him for unknown reasons and he asked me to come with you and help him out. His powers only emerged a week ago, and he got disowned. Gonzalez was none too happy."  
  
"Gonzalez mad? Whoa, I never thought that'd happen!" Terrell noted while putting on a gold chain.  
  
"I don't blame him. He does believe families are important." John nodded.  
  
"I'll get the girls!" Terrell zipped away.  
  
"I guess we're hitting Mexico." Ace shrugged. "Sounds like a blast."  
  
Well, the gang is hitting Mexico! Will they be able to save Gonzalez's cousin? Can they stop the Dreadnoks? What kind of machine requires Randy as a power source? Find out in the next chapter! 


	2. Surprise TeamUp!

Armor Attack!  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Wow! That's some information. Thanks a lot! The new mutant is a comics character. And I have read Wizard1's "Mutant Massacre". It's a great story. What I meant by info on the Marauders was their real names and looks and all their powers and such. BTW, can you guess who I Evo- tized for this story? I'll give you a hint: He was a member of the New Mutants.  
  
To Red Witch: Glad you liked it! Yup, I did another evo-tizing! Hope you love the next chapter that's coming! BTW, you never reviewed the last chapter of my last story! Please read it!  
  
To Aaron: Yeah. One can imagine that since the East and West Coast Misfit teams are linked, it would not be considered unusual for members of both teams to work together and back each other up. Don't be afraid to write down the ideas. I find that once I start, I just continue until it's written.  
  
Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day, everyone!  
  
Chapter 2: Surprise Team-Up!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Virus's Lab, Dreadnok HQ)  
  
"Okay, Virus. What have you cooked up?" Zartan grumbled. He used a teleporter Virus built. Ever since the mutant Dreadnok gained his inventing power, he's been giving them a big hand in technology, but he built most of his inventions for one purpose: the torture and death of Todd Tolensky, the Misfit known as Toad. "And it better not have 'Die, Toad, Die!' scrawled on the side like your last inventions."  
  
"Relax. I remember what bloody happened last time." Virus grumbled. {Remind me to fireproof the lab next time Torch gets mad} The mutant Dreadnok mentally groaned to himself. He motioned to a metal slab with a tarp covering a man-shaped object. "Remember I told you I hacked into Stark and got some of his plans for the Iron Man and War Machine armors?"  
  
"Yeah. Iron Man is Stark's bodyguard if I remember correctly. Some employee who dons the armor for him." Zartan nodded. "So is War Machine. His is a military armor."  
  
"Well, I haven't been able to find any info on the guys in the armors, but as I said, I got internal workings. Behold!" Virus beamed proudly as he pulled off the tarp. The slab held an armor similar to Iron Man's, only Dreadnok-ified. The armor's helmet had a clear faceplate, and it was mainly black, with neon green and pink highlights. The shoulders were neon green with small spikes on them, and the forearms had small missile launcher/laser cannons mounted on them with tiny spikes along the wrists. "This one is yours, Zartan. I'm still building armors for the other Dreadnoks. They'll love'em!" Virus grinned happily. "This baby could go ten rounds with Iron Man himself. I'd like to see the look on Tony Stark's face when he finds out he was outclassed by a mutant punk from England."  
  
"Virus, I think you need to pay a visit to the Cobra psychologist." Zartan sighed under his breath. He noticed that Virus had sprayed the words "Die Toad Die!" over most of the blank walls in his lab. "Yup. You need to see him badly."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(On the way to Mexico, 20,000 feet in the air)  
  
A Joe codenamed Dogfight flew a cargo plane to Mexico. The cargo was the West Coast Misfits, and Lance.  
  
"I hate flying I hate flying I hate flying I hate flying..." Lance and Thunderbird chanted. The two mutants sat together, and they both gripped their seats with white-knuckled hands. John Proudstar was on the verge of ripping his seat out in fright.  
  
"You two are a bunch of cowards!" Kyle laughed. "The Thunderbolt loves flying. Nothing like the wind in your hair."  
  
"Yeah, good for you Kyle." Lance chattered.  
  
"I do not know how he can stand it." Thunderbird moaned. "Somebody tell me when we are on the ground."  
  
"Yeah. Ground good. Ground very good." Lance agreed.  
  
"You two are scaredy-cats!" Kyle laughed.  
  
"Kyle, shut up!" Theresa snapped. "Let them be!"  
  
"Besides, aren't you still afraid of the dark?" Toshi chuckled.  
  
"AS SOON AS WE TOUCH GROUND, YOUR BUTT IS THE THUNDERBOLT'S, JABRONI!!!!!!" Kyle yelled.  
  
"THREATEN ME AGAIN AND YOU'RE TOAST, WILDFIRE!!!!" Toshiro roared back. The other kids groaned as Kyle Wildfire and Toshi Yashida engaged in fight number 4,298.  
  
"Here we go again." X23 grumbled. The kids noticed another airplane, a white futuristic one with a familiar yellow "A" logo on the tailfin.  
  
"The Avengers!" Ace laughed. "I met them on Thanksgiving."  
  
"So did I." Athena said, not looking up from her book. "I hope Iron Man's not drunk again." Several minutes later, the two planes landed side-by-side in an airfield near Mexico City.  
  
"So, we meet again, huh West Coast Misfits?" Captain America said.  
  
"Yep." Theresa smiled. "No kidding. We haven't seen each other since Christmas. And what a Christmas that was."  
  
"Why are you guys here?" Ace asked the Avengers.  
  
"Don't ask the Kid of Rock." Razor grumbled.  
  
"Someone hacked into Stark Tech." Jennifer added.  
  
"We believe the Dreadnoks may be responsible." Iron Man added.  
  
"What makes ye say that?" Rahne wondered.  
  
"Well, the one called Virus left his calling card." Hawkeye grumbled. "He left some images he made of Toad getting murdered on our computer."  
  
"Sheesh." Kyle groaned. Tigra was staring at Sunfire.  
  
"What?" Toshi wondered. The cat-girl blushed with a giggle.  
  
"Nice mask." Tigra giggled. Toshi took off his mask and looked at it in a puzzled manner. He didn't know why she liked his mask. "Do you like anime?"  
  
"I am from Japan, the country where anime comes from." Toshi told Tigra. Greer Nelson grinned.  
  
"I love anime!" She said.  
  
"I'm um...sure you do." Toshi blinked. {This gaijin girl's insane!}  
  
"Well, I guess we're on a joint mission." Wasp said.  
  
"Why would the Dreadnoks hack into Stark Industries?" Clint wondered.  
  
"Maybe they confused Stark Industries' website with Victoria's Secret's website." Razor quipped.  
  
"The knaves copied some files containing the internal workings of Iron Man's mechanical armor." Thor added.  
  
"Well what're you doing here in Mexico, then?" Lance asked.  
  
"The same reason as you. We think the Dreadnoks may be here and we're here to find out what they're up to with those files and stop them." Hank responded.  
  
"I got a funny feeling the one called Virus is involved." John said.  
  
"Yeah." Ace nodded in agreement. "He's obsessed with killing the Toad. He might use those plans to build an armor of his own to beat Todd down."  
  
"My armor's pretty advanced. Do you think Virus can use those plans?" Iron Man asked.  
  
"Virus is a genius." Lance nodded. "His mutant powers make him a master of anything with microchips and machinery. Combined with his madness, who knows what he'll do."  
  
Well, things are getting interesting! What is Virus up to? What is with the armor that Virus made? What will happen to Randy? What machine does Virus need him as a power source for? Find out in the next chapter! 


	3. To the Rescue!

Armor Attack!  
  
To Wizard1: As for Rcitor's real name, we'll find out here. I hope none of the good guys drink any of the water there! Also, WHERE'S THE SEQUEL TO THE MUTANT MASSACRE?!?!?!?! WHERE IS IT!!!! PUT IT UP!!!!! PUT IT UP NOW, MAN!!!!! I'VE WAITED TOO LONG FOR THIS!!!!  
  
To Red Witch: More Virus torture? Well, I'll see what I can do.  
  
To Metal Dragon1: Yeah, things will get hairy for our heroes! I also think good ol' anime-obsessed Greer has a thing for Toshiro. I know that about BR! I was kidding around!  
  
Chapter 3: To the Rescue!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Randy Gomez ran behind a bar and flattened himself against it. He panted hard as he had been running from the Dreadnoks for what seemed like hours on end. He immediately hid when he saw a couple Mexican cops walk by. They may not have recognized his name, but they did know his face. After all, Randy did come from a crime family, and Randy Gomez was not his real name. He was born Julio Esteban Richter, and the cops had been trying to nail his family for years. He used the name 'Randy Gomez' as an alias to hide his connection to his family. When his ability to generate earthquakes emerged, his family disowned him. He did know he had a relative who fled to America to get away from his dishonorable family, and like Richter, took a false name.  
  
{First, my family gets rid of me} Randy panted. {Next, I get imprisoned by this psycho who is obsessed with killing some guy named Toad, and he says I'm to be used as a power source for this machine he plans to use to kill this Toad guy. Man, what else can happen?}  
  
"There ya are, kid!" An Australian or British-accented voice interrupted Randy's thoughts. The young mutant looked up and saw Torch on his cycle, and the barrel of a modified flamethrower Virus made was pointed at his face. "I think you should come with us, kid." Ripper, Buzzer, and Monkeywrench rode up, carrying modified Virus-created versions of their trademark weapons: Ripper had a pair of wrist-mounted laser gun/ energy bayonet combo devices, Buzzer had two wrist-mounted foldable chainsaws that could be charged with energy, and Monkeywrench had what looked like a combination wrist-mounted laser gun/missile launcher combo.  
  
"Virus wants ya, boy." Ripper laughed.  
  
"We don't wanna hurt ya, kid, but we'll give ya a good thrashing if ya decide to try and fight us." Buzzer warned. Randy glared at the four Dreadnoks.  
  
"I'm not going down without a fight!" Randy yelled. He pointed his hands at the ground and concentrated. White rings of low-frequency sonics emanated from Randy's hands. The waves hit the ground, causing it to shake.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Nearby, a little bit earlier)  
  
The Avengers and West Coast Misfits split up into teams to hopefully find Randy before the Dreadnoks did. Sunfire, Avalnche, and Tigra consisted of one team. The three heroes walked down a street in civilian clothes. Tigra, because she flat-out refused to wear an image inducer, was put in a big sombrero and a large poncho over her black tankini costume. Lance had noticed her costume had something new, a ring of white teeth around her waist. She thought the sombrero was cute on her.  
  
"I hope none of us come down with that 'Montezuma's Revenge' thingy I heard about." Tigra said with some concern. "Who is Montezuma, anyway?"  
  
"Montezuma was a ruler of Mexico waaaaaaaay back in the day." Lance said.  
  
"The 80s?" Tigra asked. Toshi looked over at Lance.  
  
"Is she always like this?" He whispered. Lance shrugged.  
  
"No Greer, further back. Like the 1400s."  
  
"That's a long time back." Greer nodded, making the sombrero bob. "It's hot out here!"  
  
"Welcome to Mexico, Greer Grant -Nelson. I feel stronger in this heat." Toshiro noted.  
  
"As I was saying, Montezuma ruled over Mexico a long time ago. Conquistadors, Spanish soldiers, took over his kingdom and looted it for the gold he had, pretending to make friends with him." Lance said.  
  
"That's not very nice." Tigra noted. Toshi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, we kinda figured that out, Tigra." Toshi grumbled.  
  
"Anyway, Montezuma told the conquistadors that his gods would exact their revenge on them." Lance continued.  
  
"And if anyone gets sick from drinking the water here, they say it's Montezuma wreaking his vengeance." Toshi finished, deducing the rest.  
  
"Yep. I can imagine what jokes Razor is cracking about the water here." Lance groaned. Tigra quickly wrapped her arm around Toshi's.  
  
"I look cute with this hat, but I need to be guided." Greer giggled. Toshi grumbled.  
  
"I think Tigra likes you, Toshi." Lance snickered. "How appropriate. She loves Japanese stuff, and you're Japanese."  
  
"Don't remind me." Sunfire grumbled. The three felt a shaking. "Lance, what're you doing?!"  
  
"It's not me!" Lance replied.  
  
"This is fuuuuuuunnnnnnn!" Tigra laughed as the shockwaves went over her. "Juuuuuust liiiiiiike siiiiiitting on the waaaaaaaaaaashing machiiiiiiiiiine back home!" Toshiro muttered something about Tigra needing to visit the Betty Ford Clinic in Japanese.  
  
"The earthquake's coming from over there!" Lance pointed at a bar.  
  
"Let's go!" Toshi waved. He and Lance pressed a button on watches they had. Their clothes glowed, and in a flash of light, they were in their uniforms. Toshi's Sunfire mask appeared over his face in a flash of light. Sunfire took to the air and flew over the bar.  
  
"Behind!" He waved. Lance and Tigra followed. The cat-like Avenger threw off her poncho and sombrero. They saw Randy create a tremor that shook up the Dreadnoks.  
  
"Aw great, those bloody kids!" Torch grumbled.  
  
"WHOAAAAA!!!!!!!" Tigra and Lance struggled to keep their footing. A flying Sunfire threw some fireballs at the Dreadnoks.  
  
"Yipe! The kid's packing heat! Literally!" Buzzer screamed.  
  
"Randy! Stop the tremors!" Lance screamed. A confused Randy stopped the tremors.  
  
"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Randy wondered, his voice spiced with a Hispanic accent.  
  
"I'm Lance Alvers. I know your cousin Gonzalez." Lance said.  
  
"You know my cousin? He sent you?" Randy asked.  
  
"Yeah." Lance nodded.  
  
"Let's get these baddies!" Greer squealed. Ripper unsheathed his new energy buzzsaws.  
  
"You are a bad kitty!" Ripper laughed as he slashed them at Tigra, but a fire blast from Toshi knocked him away. "AGH!! HELP!!! I'M ON $#%&@* FIRE!!!!!!"  
  
"Thanks, Toshi!" Greer smiled and waved cutely at Sunfire, making the Japanese mutant grumble.  
  
"HAHHH!!!!" Lance sent out a wave of earth that knocked the other Dreadnoks back. They teleported away, courtesy of another Virus invention. "Take that!"  
  
"Aw man, they got away!" Tigra pouted. Sunfire landed near her. "My hero!" She hugged Sunfire, making the Japanese teen scream in Japanese about needing air.  
  
"You alright?" Lance asked Randy. {Man, this kid don't look much older than Kyle!}  
  
"Yeah." Randy groaned. "Can someone please tell me what is going on around here?!"  
  
Well, Avalanche, Tigra, and Sunfire arrived just in time! What'll happen to Randy? Why is he using an alias? What'll Virus do now? Will Sunfire be able to escape Tigra's hug of death? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	4. Rants and Bonding!

Armor Attack!  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Yeah, I can definitely see Tigra chasing Sunfire. Yeah, when love exists between super heroes, it really needs a leash. Badly.  
  
To Red Witch: You bet your writing talent it's going to be good! Yeah, I think Tigra will be going out to shop for sombreros or something. Here's some more madness for you.  
  
To Metal Dragon1: Yeah, anyone can make that mistake. I think Tigra does have a thing for Toshi.  
  
To Aaron: Glad you liked the fight between the Dreadnoks and Sunfire, Tigra, and Avalanche. Yeah, I can see Rictor being friends with Avalanche and Thunderbolt. I never read any of the New Mutants comics, so I used my X- Men guide book to get info on the characters I Evo-tize.  
  
To Wizard1: Finally! I can't wait to see it! I kind of thought Tigra and Sunfire would make a cute couple. Greer loves anime, and Toshi is from the country that created anime, so they fit! Virus will most likely freak out again! That guy's mind gets more and more screwed up every second! I've heard of the Pink Panther movies, but I've never really seen them. It is funny how a person can seal his fate with a few words. What does Virus need Rictor for? Well, let's find out!  
  
To MCM: I really don't know if "Genesis of a Dragon" will have a sequel, to be honest. I really don't.  
  
Chapter 4: Rants and Bonding!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Virus's Lab, Dreadnok HQ)  
  
"%&$#!" Virus screamed in rage. The Dreadnoks were standing in his lab, watching Virus pace up and down, cursing. "%$&#!! %$#&!!! $%#&!!! $#%@&* TOAD!!!!! THIS IS ALL HIS $%#@&%! FAULT!!!!!! I KNOW IT!!!! HE WAS IN ON THE WHOLE $%&#@^ THING!!! OH, I'LL GET HIM THIS TIME!!!! THAT $#%&@^ IS GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"How long will he rant like this?" Gnawgahyde whispered to Road Pig.  
  
"Oh, his longest anti-Toad rant was exactly 15 hours 27 minutes 15 seconds." Donald chuckled. Road Pig burst out laughing. "His 'I love Althea so much' rants are much longer! His last one was non-stop for two whole days! He compared her to everything but the kitchen sink!" Donald took over again. "His next rant covered the kitchen sink."  
  
"Virus, shut your loud insane mouth and tell us WHAT YOU'VE CREATED THIS TIME!!!!!" Zanya screeched.  
  
"MY EARS!!!!" The Dreadnoks all screamed.  
  
"Anyway, I stole some stuff from Stark Industries' computer banks, the schematics of the Iron Man and War machine armors to be exact." Virus grinned. "I had to make sure they were up to date. Stark modifies his armors constantly. Every day he put in a new feature. He plans to incorporate one of those beer can-carrying apparatuses to a helmet."  
  
"Well, the guy is a bit of a drinker." Buzzer snickered.  
  
"I've used those schematics to build some armors for each of you." Virus laughed.  
  
"I want mine to make people FEEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOME!!!!!!!!!!!!! PAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leathersuit crowed, flexing his muscles.  
  
"Yeah yeah, yours'll do that, Leatherbrain." Virus grumbled. He giggled madly. "I'm gonna crush you Toad! I'm gonna crush you! Then Althea will be free from your control and we'll be happy together! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Did you call the Cobra psychologist?" Zarana whispered to Zanya.  
  
"Yeah. The guy just needs to find his tranquilizer cannon." Zanya whispered back. "Virus gets pretty feisty when he finds out he has to go to the shrink."  
  
"Yeah, he's not much of a fighter, but he can sure throw a slap." Zandar grumbled, rubbing his cheek. His cheek created a stinging sensation upon the mention of the slap. Virus groaned.  
  
"Are you idiots done?" Virus snapped.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." The Dreadnoks groaned in unison. Virus growled.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Virus growled. He walked over to a huge neon green-and-blue tank-like machine. In the front was a bubble over a platform with shackles. "This is my device. I call it the Earthquake Entrancer. Dumb name, but it can create earthquakes using sonics. Thing was, I needed an organic source of sonic energy. In Mexico, my mutant detector picked up the perfect candidate: Julio Esteban Richter, currently assuming the name Randy Gomez. A former member of one of Mexico's most infamous crime families, his mutant power is the creation of those low-frequency sonic waves my machine needs. I'll use the West Coast Misfits and the Avengers as test subjects for it!! And once I finish them off, I'll use this to make Toad's ears bleed and his head explode! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(A bar in Mexico City)  
  
"This guy Virus sent the Dreadnoks after me after I escaped." Randy finished his story. He was sitting with the West Coast Misfits and the Avengers in a bar.  
  
"So let me get this straight." Cap rubbed his chin. "Virus intended to use your powers to help his new creation create earthquakes." Randy nodded.  
  
"Man, Virus is really intent on killing Toad, huh?" Wasp noted.  
  
"Yeah." Ace agreed.  
  
"But where do the schematics come into play?" Iron Man wondered.  
  
"The only thing I can think of is that he plans to use the plans to build his own armor suit like yours." Siryn deduced.  
  
"Wait a minute! That's it!" Randy realized. "What he said! Virus kept squealing and bragging about armor he created."  
  
"Oh my God! If Virus created his own Iron Man armor..." Iron Man trailed off.  
  
"With Virus's genius, insanity, and powers, who knows what kind of twisted modifications he made!" Lance growled. "And knowing him, his first target is Todd!"  
  
"Who?" Randy wondered.  
  
"Todd Tolensky. He's a member of another team of Misfits." Siryn explained.  
  
"Virus is obsessed with killing him because he has a thing for a girl that Toad is dating." Lance grumbled. "Virus is a genius. He can possess anything electronic like a ghost, and he has a mutant intuitiveness for invention. The guy is a master of anything electronic and/or mechanical."  
  
"It's also believed he's become dangerously psychotic as of late." X23 added.  
  
"Yeah. He seemed barely able to keep his mind in reality." Randy noted.  
  
"We're going to ask around." Razor said. The Avengers and The West Coast Misfits got up.  
  
"I'll stay here with Randy." Lance said. The two teams nodded and left to check around. Lance sat with Randy. "What's up with you?"  
  
"My family kicked me out after my powers emerged. Well actually, my old man booted me out and my mother watched." Randy grumbled. "And then this Virus thing. I'm fantastic!"  
  
"Yeah, I know the feeling. At least you knew your parents. I never knew mine. I was shipped from foster home to foster home as a kid. Some...bad stuff happened to me in some of those places." Lance sighed.  
  
"That's harsh, man." Randy said.  
  
"Yeah. It's all in the past, though. With the Misfits, I got a real family."  
  
"The Misfits?" Randy asked.  
  
"The Misfits were a group of mutants that once were street punks, and we worked for a mutant terrorist named Magneto. He did horrible things to us. He was a madman. Luckily, GI Joe rescued us." Lance told the story.  
  
"Yeah, I heard of GI Joe!" Randy's eyes widened.  
  
"They took us in and reformed us. The Misfits were formed. I'm a member. Over time, we got new recruits, and even a second team, the West Coast Misfits. I'm from the first team." Lance said.  
  
"Wow." Randy shook his head. "I've heard of the Misfits and the West Coast Misfits, but I never thought I'd actually meet them." He thought for a second. "You can create earthquakes, too?"  
  
"Yup. That's why they call me Avalanche." Lance chuckled. "You do it differently than I do, though? You use sonic waves. I actually have a connection to the earth."  
  
"Wow." Randy nodded. "Why do they call you Avalanche?"  
  
"My codename." Lance replied. "Most of the Misfits, East and West, have them. I got mine from my powers. Most of us do. The East Coast team has me, Quicksilver, Blob, Toad, Scarlet Witch, Pyro, Trinity, Starchild, Darkstar, and their leader, Wavedancer. We have an unofficial member codenamed Red Dragon. The West Coast Misfits are called Wildstar, X23, Sunfire, Dazzler, Thunderbird, Thunderbolt, Wolfsbane, Velocity, and they're led by Siryn." Lance replied.  
  
"Can I have a codename?" Randy asked.  
  
"I guess so." Lance shrugged. "How about Sonic?"  
  
"Nah." Randy made a face. He thought for a moment. "Ah! I got it! I want the codename...Rictor."  
  
Well, Randy's got a new codename: Rictor! How nice! What'll happen next? Will Virus get his hands on Rictor? What kind of armor did the Dreadnoks get? Will our heroes be able to win the day? Find out in the next exciting chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	5. Close Confrontations of the Dreadnok Kin...

Armor Attack!  
  
To Sparky Genocide: I hope Cobra has their own psychologist. I think everyone in Cobra has issues. Tomax and Xamot can't stop finishing each other's sentences, Zanya's obsessed with Starchild, and that's just for starters!  
  
To Red Witch: Glad you liked the Avalanche and Rictor bonding. I could imagine them being friends. Will there be a shopping spree? Who knows. Not even me, and I write this stuff!  
  
To Aaron: Yeah, for some reason, I can imagine Road Pig being the most sane of the Dreadnoks. So Rictor and Rahne dated for a while, huh? Well, I may do a little bit of Rictor/Wolfsbane. Who knows. I think Randy will fit in well as a West Coast Misfit. Have you noticed something? In the X-Men comics, Xavier's 2nd team of X-Men (Storm, Wolverine, Sunfire, Thunderbird, Banshee, Nightcrawler, and Colossus) were a more international team. The West Coast Misfits are the 2nd team of Misfits and many of their members come from different countries! Wild, huh? I'm surprised no one's noticed that! Anyway, here's some more madness for you! Enjoy!  
  
To Wizard1: I read "Kareoke Dance Party"! I LOVE IT!!!!! PLEASE PUT PAUL AND CRAIG IN!!!!! I can imagine Tony freaking out and Kyle and Razor cracking jokes! Will Tony get drunk on Mexican tequila? Well, you'll just have to find out! You want to see the heroes fight armored Dreadnoks, YOU WILL GET THE HEROES FIGHT ARMORED DREADNOKS!!!!! L1701E ALWAYS DELIVERS!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Close Confrontations of the Dreadnok Kind!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(The swamps around Dreadnok HQ)  
  
"WAHOOOO!!!!!!" Zartan laughed happily as he flew around in his new armor. "Awesome! Hey guys, how's your armor?"  
  
"I RULE THE WORLD!!!!!" Torch laughed. His armor was in the colors of flame: Mostly red with orange and yellow flame highlights. His armor allowed him to be a cheap imitation of the Human Torch, complete with flamethrowers mounted on the shoulders and Uni-Beams on the gauntlets and chest.  
  
"Yeah, baby!" Ripper grinned. His armor was yellow with brown highlights. His armor, like all the Dreadnok armors, had the standard Iron Man weapons and flight (Not to mention small spikes on the shoulders, wrists, and lower legs), but his fists could be surrounded by fields of energy that formed blades. He was using the blades to slash some vines.  
  
"This is awesome!" Buzzer laughed. He fired metal buzzsaws from his armor, which was black with neon-blue and silver highlights. His armor also had a large metal energy-chargeable chainsaw mounted on each forearm, and could shoot small buzzsaw blades from the shoulders.  
  
"WHOO!!!!" Monkeywrench laughed. His armor was brown with green highlights, and was armed with missile pods on the shoulders and forearms. It also was equipped with a hand weapon: A large monkey wrench that could be used to crush or as a hammer, and it could be charged with energy. He was firing missiles all over the swamp.  
  
"I will admit, Virus knows his stuff." Zarana laughed. Her armor was pink with black and silver highlights, and it didn't seem to need a gimmick like Torch, Ripper, Buzzer, and Monkeywrench's armor. However, like her twin brother, her armor had foldable energy crossbows mounted into the forearms.  
  
"Yeah, Virus knew what he was doing." Zandar laughed. His armor was green with neon green and white highlights, and it looked like his sister's.  
  
"I hope this doesn't screw up." Zanya grumbled in her purple armor with silver and black highlights. She wanted that color scheme because purple, white, and black were Starchild's colors.  
  
"It won't." Zartan walked up to his daughter and sibings in his armor. "I wonder why Road Pig, Gnawgahyde, and Leathersuit didn't want armor." The three Dreadnoks answered from the HQ, where they were watching.  
  
"I prefer to give people LOTS!!!!! OF!!!!!!! PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! With my bare hands." Leathersuit answered.  
  
"I can't see being able to fight in armor. I'll leave that to the pros, like knights and Iron Man." Gnawgahyde sipped on a drink.  
  
"I find those armors ridiculous and garish." Donald sniffed. "I don't want people to think I'm some kind of robot!" Road Pig whined.  
  
"Oh please!" Leathersuit snapped. "No one will think you're a robot, Pig!"  
  
"Some assume that Iron Man is a robot." Road Pig grumbled.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Mexico City, Mexico)  
  
In front of a fountain, the West Coast Misfits and the Avengers met up, and they found nothing. Lance was with them as well. Standing next to Lance was Randy Gomez, the newly-christened Rictor.  
  
"I want to help." Rictor said. "I do not want to let Virus and the Dreadnoks catch me without a fight!"  
  
"It's going to take more than soundwaves to stop the Dreadnoks if they manage to build their own Iron Man armors." Rahne noted.  
  
"How can we stop them?" Jennifer wondered.  
  
"Wait..." Kid Razor looked at Tony Stark. "Hey Ironhead, Virus stole plans for your armor, right? Well, you must know some way to stop it." Suddenly, an earthquake started.  
  
"WHOAOAOAOAOAOAOA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone screamed.  
  
"Avalanche! Rictor! Cut it out!" Wildstar snapped.  
  
"It's not me!" Lance said.  
  
"I'm not doing anything!" Randy said loudly.  
  
"I'll try and stabilize the ground!" Lance called on his geokinetic abilities to try and calm down the angry ground.  
  
"Forget it, clowns!" Virus rolled in on his tank-like earthquake generator, laughing insanely. "This thing can create small earthquakes on its own, but it needs the mutant to unleash its full power. Now hand him over!"  
  
"Forget you, you wimp jabroni!" Kyle snapped.  
  
"Yeah!" Rictor agreed. "Try this on for size, you loco nerd!" Rictor caused a big earthquake, which caused the ground underneath him to shake.  
  
"YIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" Virus screamed. "This is nuts! Okay, Dreadnoks! Let's roll!"  
  
"What?" Cap wondered. Kid Razor's superhuman hearing heard rockets.  
  
"Holy Van Halen! Cap, the Kid of Rock hears rockets! They sound like Iron Man's boot jets!"  
  
"Oh no..." Tigra moaned. "Look!" She pointed up at the sky. Uni-Beams rained down on the teams like meteors.  
  
"All those who can fly, get airborne!" Cap ordered. Wasp, Iron Man, Kid Razor, Thor, Sunfire, Thunderbolt, and Siryn took to the air. The seven flyers saw something incredible: The Dreadnoks, all clad in Iron Man-esque armors.  
  
"Look at those colors!" Iron Man said in shock.  
  
"Like the new looks, kids?" Zartan laughed.  
  
"Only that jabroni Zartan would use pink as a color for his armor." Kyle sneered.  
  
"Oh, look! Iron Man wannabes!" Razor laughed arrogantly. "Let's send these psychos to the recycle bin!" Back on the ground, Cap and the others stared at Virus's machine.  
  
"Alright, you wanna fight? Let's fight! BATTLE MODE!!!" Virus pressed a button, and the machine turned into a robot!  
  
"Wow! Just like in Macross!" Tigra blinked.  
  
"Oh she's gotta be kidding." Hawkeye grumbled.  
  
Well, here it comes! Can our heroes beat Virus's machine and the armored Dreadnoks? Will Rictor end up in Virus's clutches? What insanity will happen? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	6. Big Battle Begins!

Armor Attack!  
  
To Wizard1: I read "Kareoke Dance Party!" I LOVED IT!!!! I hope you bring Paul and Craig quick! As for song suggestions:  
  
Paul Starr could sing Kiss's "Love Gun." Craig could sing Kiss's "Unholy" Both brothers could sing "Shout It Out Loud." Lance can sing Bryan Adams's "Run to You" about Kitty. The Beast can sing Slade's "Run Runaway" after getting sloshed on Scottish whisky. Ooh, have Ace appear and sing Billy Squier's "Don't Say You Love Me" at the Hell House, and drive the Hellion girls into a lust frenzy! Blob definitely should sing "Weird Al" Yankovic's "Eat It". Have Wanda sing Gloria Estefan's "Bad Boy" about Craig! That'd be funny!  
  
And I'm sure you'd know how the X-Girls would react to meeting Starchild. I hope to see that! PLEASE PUT THE STARR BROTHERS IN THE STORY!!!!!!  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Yeah, the Dreadnoks have gone super-villain! And I have a bad feeling about their new armor. Hmm, that is an interesting idea for making Carmella Unuscione a Misfit. Living with the Renegades? You'd have to be tough to scare the bejesus outta them! BTW, Virus is not a member of either Misfit team. The only way he joined the Misfits was if Toad left or got killed on a mission (Althea: THAT BETTER NOT HAPPEN, L17!!!!!!!!!).  
  
To Red Witch: The Dreadnoks screwing up? That's like a sunrise: Bound to happen! I love "I Hate New People"! But will you ever bring the Starr Brothers into your fics? PLEASE!!!!!!! Here's more insanity for you! Enjoy!  
  
To Aaron: The Dreadnoks having new toys is a bad thing. A bad thing indeed. Oh, this is going to be a good fight. A good fight indeed! Yeah, reading about the 2nd incarnation of the X-Men inspired me to create the West Coast Misfits. Here's some more madness for you!  
  
To Metal Dragon1: *Rubs ears* OKAY OKAY!!!! YOU'LL GET YOUR MONKEY WITH A BOMB SOMETIME!!!! JUST STOP YELLING AT ME!!!!! Glad you liked my interpretation of Blast Radius, though. I liked the idea of a bomb-laying monkey. Must be the insane part of my mind. By the way, when's the next chapter of "Take the Long Way Home" come up! I love that story!  
  
Chapter 6: Big Battle Begins!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Time to shoot down these birdies!" Torch laughed. The armored Dreadnoks fired their weapons.  
  
"Scatter!" Wasp yelled. The flyers did so, avoiding the beams, missiles, and various projectiles.  
  
"Time for the Kid of Rock to take down these armor-wearing Power Ranger wannabes!" Razor raised his guitar. "VAN HALEN HAMMER!!!!" Razor brought his guitar down on the back of an armored Zandar. Sunfire and Torch were circling each other, pitching fireballs at each other.  
  
"Fry, Sushi-Boy, Fry!" Torch crowed. Japan's National Hero sneered.  
  
"You're the one who should fry, gaijin!" Sunfire sneered, pitching some more fireballs.  
  
"Yipe!" Wasp flew around Zarana and Zanya, firing her pink bio-electric blasts. "You know, you Dreadnoks are real pains!"  
  
"Coming from a snooty rich Avenger, I take it as a compliment!" Zarana laughed, firing more laser arrows.  
  
"Whoo!" Zanya fired purple energy beams at the Avenger, but had a hard time hitting her.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Siryn let loose her supersonic wails on Monkeywrench.  
  
"AIE!!!!" Monkeywrench covered his ears, trying to filter out the noise and prevent his eardrums from being blown to bits by Siryn's screams. "SHUT THE &%#$ UP, YOU BIGMOUTHED BIRD!!!" He charged up his big wrench and pitched it at her.  
  
"Yikes!" The Irish mutant dodged the wrench, and she barely managed to dodge a barrage of Monkeywrench's missiles. Thunderbolt and Zartan were duking it out. Kyle was armed with a sword and shield made of electricity.  
  
"Hah!" Kyle blocked Zartan's Uni-Beam with his shield. "That the best you got, jabroni?"  
  
"Try this!" Zartan used a high speed charge to knock into Kyle, but the electrokinetic used his electro-sword to slash Zartan's armor.  
  
"YEOW!!!" Zartan was knocked into a wall by Kyle's slash.  
  
"Ya smell what the Thunderbolt's cookin'?" Kyle grinned. A laser blast raced by his side. "HEY!!!!" Iron Man and Ripper were battling. The Golden Avenger was fistfighting with the Dreadnok, who was trying to slash Iron Man open with his bayonets.  
  
"Hold still, buddy!" Ripper snapped.  
  
"Make me!" Tony Stark grinned under his armor.  
  
"Oh, I'll make you AGH!!!!" Ripper got punched in the head. Buzzer and Thor were brawling.  
  
"Get back here, you god-wannabe!" Buzzer fired buzzsaw blades left and right at the teenage God of Thunder. Thor laughed as he knocked the blades away with his hammer, and disintegrated them with lightning so they wouldn't injure anyone.  
  
"Thou amuseth me greatly, Dreadnok." Thor laughed. "You remind me of that mortal Jerry Springer."  
  
"Jerry this, thunder-boy!" Buzzer fired an energy-charged buzzsaw blade at Thor. It exploded when it hit the Asgardian. "Yeah!" Buzzer whooped. "You suck!"  
  
"HAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Thor flew out of the smoke cloud at incredible speed and smashed Buzzer in the chest with his hammer. The impact sent the Dreadnok hard into the ground.  
  
"OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Meanwhile, on the ground, the remaining members of the Avengers and the West Coast Misfits engaged Virus in his earth-quake robot. Thunderbird pounded at the dome at the head of the robot, while Ace and Athena were violently slashing away at the dome. Cap pitched his shield and Hawkeye fired arrows at the robot. Tigra was using her agility to confuse Virus, while the She-Hulk pitched abandoned cars at it. Terrell was calling upon some powerful winds to try and topple it, while he used his speed to draw the mutant Dreadnok's fire. Dazzler watched, hoping for a window to use her light powers. Rictor and Avalanche used their powers to shake up the ground underneath the robot.  
  
"I'm growing SICK OF THIS!!!!!!" Virus roared. The robot suddenly created an energy dome, knocking the Apache warrior and the ferals off him, and causing the others to fall to the ground. One could note that the dome that covered the chamber intended for Rictor was in the robot's chest. The robot walked up to Rictor, and the chamber opened. Four tentacles blasted out and grabbed the Mexican mutant.  
  
"Help me!!!" Randy screamed.  
  
"Rictor!" Lance called. A screaming Rictor was pulled in the chamber, and shackled in by the tentacles as the chamber closed. Randy's body became surrounded by blue energy. His screams were blocked out by the clear dome.  
  
"No!" Jenny blinked. "Hang on, kid!" Virus grinned evilly behind the controls of his robot.  
  
"I don't think so." He said as the heroes got up. "HA!!!" His robot tapped into Rictor's powers, then amplified them, creating a big earthquake.  
  
"Lance! Try to stop the quakes! We'll try and stop Virus!" Cap ordered.  
  
"I'm trying! It's not easy trying to stop tremors!" Lance yelled.  
  
"You can't stop me, you clowns!" Virus laughed. "I got your little friend, and as soon as I crush you, I'll crush Toad!"  
  
I think Virus has gone madder than ever! Can the West Coast Misfits and the Avengers stop the Dreadnoks and Virus? Will they be able to save Rictor? Can they find a way to shut down the armors and robot? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	7. Rictor's Rescue!

Armor Attack  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Hmm, that does sound like an interesting idea you got there about Zartan and Whithalf. That would be pretty funny! I don't think Craig would even be half-afraid of Carmella Unuscione. And you want her to be Blob's girlfriend? Oh, now that'd be funny. What does Carmella look like? Where did you insinuate Virus was a Misfit? In your review for Wizard1's "Karaoke Dance Party", you listed Virus as one of "L1701E's Misfits".  
  
To Red Witch: Well, I'm glad you liked the story! Here's some more insanity for you! Hope you like it, fresh from my crazy mind!  
  
To Wizard1: I love the story! PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP!!!!!!! NOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!!!!!!! I can't help but wonder why the gang hits Los Angeles. I do agree when you say Virus is basically in big trouble. Virus can be one very busy and quick Dreadnok when his inventing powers kick into overdrive. Actually, the Dreadnoks that didn't have armor weren't participating in the battle. I don't think Zartan allowed Virus to put 'Die Toad Die' on anything the Dreadnoks will use. And naturally Zanya would wear armor that had Starchild's colors. By the way, I noticed you spell armor and color with a 'u', like they do in England. Is that also true in Canada?  
  
To Metal Dragon1: I'm glad you liked the big fight scene! I do my best! I can't wait for the latest chapter of "Take the Long Way Home"! I can't wait to see your interpretation of the Fearless One, the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll, the Heavy Metal Heartbreaker, Kid "Rock 'n' Roll" Razor! Enjoy this brand new chapter I made!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I'm late! Writer's block sucks.  
  
Chapter 7: Rictor's Rescue!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Oh, one fine day..." Virus sang happily as he triggered some more tremors and fired his robot's weapons.  
  
"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Lance screamed as he tried to stabilize the ground and stay on his feet at the same time. He looked up at the screaming Randy.  
  
"Hang on, kid..." Lance said to himself. Terrell was trapped by rocks.  
  
"Hey, someone help me!"  
  
"YEEEEOWWW!!!!!" Thunderbird fell on his rear. "Uhhhhhnnnhhh..." The Apache mutant groaned and held his head. Dazzler ran to him and helped him up.  
  
"Hang on, John." Ali said. "C'mon, Proudstar. Wake up."  
  
"Ugh, my head." John moaned. Virus turned.  
  
"The walking light show and the warrior." Virus snickered. "Nobody's going to miss either of you." He fired a missile at the two.  
  
"No!" Cap yelled. Dazzler screamed and closed her eyes tight. Suddenly, both her and John's bodies were surrounded by an aura of light. The missile hit with a KA-BLAM!!!  
  
"No..." Ace shook his head.  
  
"Look!" Athena pointed as she helped Terrell out. The smoke cleared.  
  
"My goodness!" Jen laughed.  
  
"Way to go, Dazz!" Hawkeye chuckled.  
  
"And she worried about having dumb powers." Tigra giggled.  
  
"Wow." Ace whistled.  
  
"Huh?" Ali blinked. She noticed the light around her and John still glowed, but the missile was completely destroyed. "What?"  
  
"WHAT THE $%&#?!?!?!" Virus roared angrily.  
  
"Dazzler, I think your powers evolved." X23 blinked. "Evidently you're packing forcefields."  
  
"Oh. My. God." Dazzler looked around.  
  
"Uh, can someone tell me where this light field came from?" Thunderbird blinked.  
  
"So you developed a new trick, won't be able to save you!" Virus hollered. He called upon an earthquake, shaking up the ground again, but this time, the heroes were prepared.  
  
"Lance! Terrell!" Cap called.  
  
"Right!" Avalanche and Velocity called upon waves of earth and powerful winds.  
  
"I just hope the flyers can keep the Dreadnoks busy." Lance grumbled.  
  
"YIPE!!!!" Virus's robot started to teeter on one foot.  
  
"Now!" Cap nodded at Ace, Athena, and Greer. The three ferals climbed the robot and slashed into Rictor's chamber dome.  
  
"HEY!!!" Virus screamed. "LEAVE THAT ALONE, YOU ANIMALS!!!!"  
  
"Bite me!" X23 and Ace called. Virus tried to fire his weapons while shaking off the ferals on the robot and maintain his balance under the tremors and winds. The lasers and missiles flew like feathers. Cap and the others had to dodge, but Dazzler's newfound forcefields protected her.  
  
"Got it!" Tigra whooped. She managed to slice open the dome. "Help me out here!" Ace and X23 used their claws to climb to Greer's position and help pull at the crack in the dome.  
  
"NO!!!!!" Virus screamed. "Help me!"  
  
"Hang on kid!" Ace called at a slumped-over Rictor. Terrell called on some winds to get Thunderbird on the robot's chest, and his strength helped tear the dome and restraining clamps off. The Apache mutant helped the Mexican mutant out and leapt to the ground, Rictor on his shoulder.  
  
"NO!!!!" Virus screamed.  
  
"Eat this!" Lance roared. He called upon one big wave of earth, and the robot finally toppled over. "Got 'im!" He then fell to one knee, holding his head with one hand. Dazzler and Hawkeye helped him up. "I'm alright. I'm alright." He gently pushed them off when he got to his feet.  
  
"BON JOVI BOOSTER!!!!" Kid Razor's voice roared. A rainbow-colored comet with Zartan on its head slammed into the ground hard. The comet appeared to flip back up into the air, then it turned into Razor, who landed on his feet. "How ya like that, you steel-plated smeghead?" Razor grinned.  
  
"Good thing I discovered a way to shut down their armors remotely." Iron Man said with a grin. "Virus is a good tinkerer, but he can't beat the original!" He carried Zanya and Zarana over his shoulder. Zandar hit the ground behind them with an "OUCH!!!!" Sunfire had Torch, Siryn carried Monkeywrench, Wasp held Ripper, and Thunderbolt had Buzzer. Thor landed as well.  
  
"We are triumphant!" Thor crowed. He noticed Virus try to get away. "Oh thou doth not dare!" With divine speed, the Asgardian raced to Virus and caught him by the back of his jacket.  
  
"Hey! Let go of me, you Norse knucklehead!" The mutant Dreadnok screamed. Thor cheerfully joined the others. "Hey! What's the matter? You too stupid to understand 'put me down'? Huh? Yeah, you muscle-bound morons usually are." Jen grabbed Virus.  
  
"I'll have you know I happen to be interested in studying law at Harvard someday." The She-Hulk glared at the Dreadnok.  
  
"You're just a bloody Cro-Magnon." Virus grinned. "Just as underdeveloped as your green cousin." Jennifer threw Virus through a wall. "OW!"  
  
"Invent your way out of that, smart guy!" Jennifer grinned.  
  
"Aw man, my head..." Randy moaned.  
  
"Let's just go home." Rahne laughed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Malibu Base, the next day)  
  
Siryn could not believe it. Gonzalez and Randy had a happy reunion and the young Hispanic boy was welcomed into the West Coast Misfits under the codename of Rictor. He bonded quickly with Terrell and Kyle. Right now, the three mutants were discussing one of their favorite subjects: Women.  
  
"There is no way Salma Hayek could beat Halle Berry in a fight! No way!" Terrell laughed. He, Kyle, and Randy were watching a movie.  
  
"Hey, you have no idea how tough and temperamental Latin girls are, man! Trust me! you get 'em mad, you get a very hard kick where the sun don't shine!" Randy laughed. Kyle was looking at the screen.  
  
"Ahh, Victoria could take 'em both." Kyle said, not turning towards his two teammates. "She's got a couple secret weapons: She's strong as an ox, and happens to be in possession of several known and newly-discovered psychoses." The Boston electrokinetic laughed.  
  
"Psycho or not, no way could she take Salma Hayek!" Randy replied.  
  
"Yeah right!" Kyle laughed. Terrell, Kyle, and Randy continued their discussion. Siryn groaned.  
  
"Man, I got a bad feeling about huh?" Siryn noticed Jester creep by, carrying some tools. "What are ye doin' with those."  
  
"Meeting Gunbarrel and Firestorm in the cafeteria. We're going to give Hardcase the mother of all pranks." Jester snickered. He crept away. Siryn watched out the window for a few seconds. A laughing Gunbarrel ran in, carrying a stuffed tiger in fatigues. It was Hardcase's special friend and Sgt. Snuffles' sidekick, Sgt. Stripes.  
  
"I'd better get the heck outta here!" Gunbarrel laughed as he ran away.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! JESTER!!!!!! FIRESTORM!!!!!!! GUNBARREL!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS THIS?!?! WHAT DID YOU THREE CLOWNS DO!?!?! AND WHERE'S MY TIGER?!?!" Siryn could hear Hardcase scream.  
  
"Hoo boy. I think the madness has grown." The Irish mutant groaned.  
  
And another insane story comes to an end! What'll the future hold? What more evil will plague our favorite mutants? How will the X-Men react to Rictor being the newest West Coast Misfit? Find out soon! This is L1701E saying thanks for reading! See you soon! 


End file.
